In the Name of God We Trust
by Alluise
Summary: Warning for Canon-sue and gender-change. With the destruction of Cybertron, Earth was their home. However the humans did not want the Autobots on their planet. Without hope in their sparks, will there be a guidance?
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Name of God We Trust  
>Universe: Live-action Movie 2007, ROTF, and DOTM<br>Characters/Pairing: Many characters and pairings. Main one is Optimus/Blackout (yeah it is totally rare-pairing)  
>Rating: K+ for this chapter, but will be M later<br>Warnings: Cannon-sue, gender-bending, OOCness  
>Note: I've been planning this fic since ROTF, but decided to wait for the final one to fill in the holes... DOTM made more holes... and for cannon-sue (I believe that is the term) I'll try to refrain as much as possible... It was just that to revive my favourite character (Blackout) things went weird and sue-ish...<p>

* * *

><p>He was dying. The pain began under his plating, blazing wildly throughout his chassis. The physical pain of dying was indeed intolerable, but it was nothing compared to his emotional agony. He failed.<p>

He failed. He failed his lord, his master. He was his lord's hound, but he failed his role. He was worthless. He could not fulfill the role given to him, therefore he was worthless. He was weak. It was simple as that. And he will die because of a shot by a fleshling…

'I don't want to die! I can't!'

A little voice that was certainly not his own echoed in his spark, the pitch was high like a sparkling and the tone… It was strange yet so familiar as if it was always there. With that thought as the last thing going over his processor, his spark blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Cybertron imploded, a spark began its pulse once again.<p>

_Accessing Code 292378766377: Receiving energy... Source: Cybertron… Energy: equivalent for 285 lives…_

_Activating Code 25225688: Demolishing outer spark shell… 3%... 23%... 65%... Complete._

_Code 25225688: can not continue at the moment... Spark: unstable. Recalibration in process… 12%... 25%... 56%... 88%... Complete._

_Activating Code 292378766377: Re-establishing Spark Bond... ERROR_

_Code 292378766377: Terminate…_

_Code 25225688: Data decryption in progress… Unit 1: Complete… Unit 2: Complete… Unit 3: Complete… Unit 4: ERROR… Unit 4: No data…_

_Data: Fragmented… Defrag: Delayed until more reliable energy source is available…_

_Self-repair system: Accessible. Initiate repair. Materials: rich near-by._

Nano-machines from one of the fallen Cybertronians moved across the salt water to other fallen Cybertronians. The nano-machines took the resources it needed to repair its host from the dead bodies. Since their host was not in a healthy condition to begin with, barely surviving actually, the repair process was tedious. All damages were repaired as far as self-repair could go. Although the frame was heavily damaged, most of the mass was unnecessary, so the body was removed of its unnecessary mass, and used the detached frame to fix the rest.

The damage was heavy overall, and the being's program recognized that time has passed enough for the being to have an adult frame. So while the nano-machines worked to fix the damage, it also made modifications in the frame. The repair and modifications took a long time to be finished, and when they were done, the being woke to find darkness surrounding it.

* * *

><p>The Autobots were not in their best situations. They lost many comrades, and as the Decepticons were defeated, the governments on Earth did not want them. While the humans wanted their technology, they will be kept, but once the technology trade is complete, they will be disposed. The Autobots knew that humans will not hesitate in exiling them or disposing them. There was no hope. Only the comradeship provided by NEST was their only comfort.<p>

::HELP!::

All Autobots in NEST headquarters froze at the desperate shout over their comm. It was the Cybertronian distress channel that rang with the message. In a state of war, it was not uncommon for the opposing faction to use the distress channel to lure the enemy, so Autobots waited to figure if the message was true or not. Although the war ended, there were some stray Decepticons.

::Help… Please… Someone help me… Where am I? It's so dark here… It's… It's not Cybertron… Someone… Anyone… Save me…::

The voice was babbling and sobbing in distress, the terrified emotion evident in message. And the voice sounded somewhat mature, but something about the tone told them the owner of the voice was very young. While listening to the message, Autobots tried to identify the location of origin, but without a distress beacon they could not find where the owner of the voice was. Optimus accessed the distress channel.

::Do you have your distress beacon?::

::I… I do …::

::Can you activate it?::

::I…think so… I got it… And… And access it? … Oh Primus!::

Agonizing shriek filled the channel. Before the Autobots could search for the signal, they cringed at the terrified shriek that hurt their audio receptors. And then they computed that _something_ happened and their spark sank in fear. They quickly searched for the signal and located it: The Laurentian Abyss.

::HELP! No no no no no no I don't want to die! I can't! HELP!::

::Stay calm! What's wrong?::

::T-they… They are all dead! Am I going to die like them? No… No no no no no…::

And then the voice faded out. Autobots hurried to form a rescue team. The fear and panic that the voice felt were hovering over their processors like a ghost, the emotions were so raw and pure that they could not think of it as a scheme.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Jolt borrowed one of the ships owned by NEST to get to the location. Diving in to the dark water, they continued to fall until they could see the white light of the distress beacon. Following the light, they could see the corpses of the Decepticons from the battle years ago. But they did not see any other Cybertronian. Wondering, they moved around the ocean floor in search for the mysterious being.

"Is anyone here?"

"There is a possibility that he is under statis after the message."

"Alright, Ratchet, scan for spark signature."

A complete silence excluding the scanning sound filled the area. When the scan was complete and the results were obtained, Ratchet's expression became confused. Ratchet scanned again, and blurted out his disbelief.

"Impossible."

"What's the problem, Ratchet?"

"The signature is identical to Cybertron."

"What?"

"The spark signature of the one we are trying to help is identical to Cybertron."

Everyone paused. Jolt was first to speak.

"But… this is Earth…"

"My point exactly. And it is impossible for a mech to have the signature of Cybertron."

"Ratchet, did you find where the mech is?"

"Yes."

They moved to a nearby formation of rocks. Behind the rocks, away from the light, a figure was crouching. Under rust and sand, they could not see the features clearly. Making a subtle noise, Ratchet approached the figure.

"Are you alright?"

No answer and no motion at all. Ratchet carefully nudged, and the figure swayed in the water. Slightly floating in the current, sand washed away and they could see that the figure was an adult Cybertronian femme. She was fairly tall and very thin, but that thinness appeared to be a result of lacking components. Optimus caught the frame before it drifted too far away and held on to her carefully.

"He… I mean she is under statis. We better return to base. I can not repair her here."

They all activated their jet-pack and returned to the surface. The mysterious femme stayed near-dead for the entire trip.

Onboard the ship, they could see the femme's features very clearly. She was about as tall as Ratchet and her colour was all washed out. The armour was very thin, but assuming from the damage overall, the femme's self-repair must have thinned out the armour to build the missing parts. However, it was not those that caught their optics. She was…

"Beautiful…"

Optimus murmured without much thought. But no one was able to point that out. While the spectrum of beauty was different for everyone, it was evident that she was crafted to fit in the definition of aesthetics. She appeared to be fragile and charismatic at the same time. Her face was much smoother in design than most bots, almost human-like in its smoothly curved plates. And something about her features was familiar as if once seen, but he could not remember who.

"Who are you?"

Optimus whispered. The femme stayed silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Name of God We Trust  
>Universe: Live-action Movie 2007, ROTF, and DOTM<br>Characters/Pairing: Many characters and pairings. Main one is Optimus/Blackout (yeah it is totally rare-pairing)  
>Rating: K+ for this chapter, but will be M later<br>Warnings: Cannon-sue, gender-bending, OOCness  
>Note: I've been planning this fic since ROTF, but decided to wait for the final one to fill in the holes... DOTM made more holes... and for cannon-sue (I believe that is the term) I'll try to refrain as much as possible... It was just that to revive my favourite character (Blackout) things went weird and sue-ish...<p>

* * *

><p>When they came back to the base, Ratchet began his work immediately. Ratchet accessed his patient's medical port and found out that the last medical update was pre-war. He swore when he saw that when the last medical update was made the patient's frame was in a youngling stage, but now in adult. It would be difficult for him to perform any repairs with such a gap of time. Some work had to be done in scratch… But at least he had the information about her alt mode and that her armour was actually thin.<p>

Ratchet hooked some energon transfer lines and other medical equipments. And with a better scanning device, he still concluded that her spark signature was same as Cybertron. In common sense, impossible, but the Cybertronians knew that their planet was alive since very long time ago, so there was a possibility that she might be produced via 'budding' or something to duplicate Cybertron.

"There must be some secret you are hiding."

Muttering to the unconscious body, he began to work.

* * *

><p><em>You shall be my daughter, my companion in this world-<em>

_My brother's child, I give you my blessings-_

_Your spark is mine, I die with you-_

_You are a free being, only one to stay with us-_

_I no longer wish to be here, but you deserve to live- How foolish was I, to create you so I won't be alone-_

_I will now be your father in place of my brother-_

_My brother's child, our companion, our daughter-_

_I give you a body in this world- When you fall, Cybertron falls with you- My creations will love you, cherish you, live in that love you desire-_

"Father…"

_This is strange. Where did you come from?_

From my fathers.

_What is your name?_

Name?

_Yes, name. Do you not have one?_

When I fall, Cybertron falls with me

_Then your name shall be-_

"Father…"

_Data defrag: Complete_

She bolted awake. Quickly taking note of the surrounding, she found herself on a berth in a med bay. She was alone. She checked herself; repaired and well, but paint all washed away. What time is it? Her chronometer showed that it was some time since her last memory. And she was herself again. That must mean that…

"The war has ended?"

In realization, she tried to comm. No answer… Something frightening went across her spark. She checked her bond… That did not exist anymore. She cried in terror. Her face covered with her hands, she cried.

When they heard the distressed sound from the med bay, the Autobots ran to it. Ratchet arrived first, and found a distressed patient. He tried to calm her down.

"You are alright now, be calm!"

"No… Nothing is alright…"

She kept crying. This could not happen! This must be a nightmare! But she knew that this was the truth, the reality. It did not take long for other Autobots to arrive. She did not stop crying when one by one came in to the med bay. Only when Optimus arrived, she stopped and turned towards him.

Pure black: the shade of her optics was pure black, as if sucking all light around her. The Autobots were surprised to see an optic colour never before witnessed. In the black optics, there was grief and intense fury. She shakily stood up and glared at Optimus.

"Optimus Prime."

"I… Do you know me?"

"Of course I do! You murderer, you monster! You killed everything! You killed everyone I love! You killed Cybertron! How could you? How could you kill Cybertron? You are a Prime aren't you? Why did you abandon Cybertron? Why!"

Optimus could not reply to these accusations. He did not understand her fury, her grief in those accusations. He could understand some, as he did kill many during the war, but why did it hurt so much in his spark? She was shouting all her spark out and it hurt him.

When she stopped shouting, she fell to the floor and began to sob. No one dared to go near her. As a medical officer, Ratchet put away the eeriness in his spark to check his patient. He guided her back to the berth and like a helpless child, she followed him. It was not that she was calm, but that she was exhausted.

"What is your designation?"

"Blackout, the designation my father gave me. My father, father… father… who HE KILLED!"

Before Blackout could throw another fit of anger, Ratchet injected heavy sedatives. After her last outburst, her black optic flickered off and she slump on to the berth. However, the revealing of her name created a little confusion for the Autobots.

"Blackout? Didn't he die few years ago?"

"Could be same name, different mech. But could it be?"

"Prime? You alright?"

"I… Yes. I am fine. Ratchet, could you tell me about… Blackout?"

"Only what I know, Prime."

Leaving the others in confusion, Ratchet and Optimus headed to somewhere more private. When they were isolated enough, Optimus began his tirade of questions.

"Is she the Decepticon Blackout we know?"

"I don't know Prime. I have Blackout's record before the war and she doesn't match that. It is something she can tell us, not me."

"Do you know who her 'Father' is?"

"No I don't. Prime, those are not medical information that I can know! I only know that she was the spark signature identical to Cybertron, she was in statis before the war begun, and that she has no weapons!"

There was silence. Ratchet was frustrated that Optimus was asking questions that he knew that Ratchet did not have the answers.

"No weapons? Not even a self-defence system?"

"No weapons at all. She does not have a weapons system at all, and therefore can not have any of them."

"What Cybertronian would be created like that?"

"I don't know Prime. But what are we going to do with her? We don't have much ground."

Optimus could not answer that question. It was not about what were they going to do with Blackout, but what were they going to do in overall. What should he do?

* * *

><p>She was not awake, but she was not unconscious. She was in a lucid dream of some sort. There was somewhat soothing sensation running all over her lines. The sedative was working perfectly, she noted, and it did calm her down greatly. She grimaced inwardly recalling how she acted previously. Indeed, she was panicking, but her action was very… savage. How could she forget all the lessons in self-control? Very disappointing… But part of her spark wished that she was in the matrix- so that she could meet her father again… Wait a moment…<p>

Just as soon as an idea flashed across her mind, she was very exhausted. Groggily, she online her optics and saw the white ceiling of the med bay again. She felt like a layer of haze was between her and the world. As she tried to adjust herself back to all senses, she heard Ratchet's voice beside her.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but I feel much calmer. Thank you for repairing me, chief medical officer Ratchet of Autobots."

Ratchet seemed surprised that Blackout knew his name and status. Blackout merely sat there, thinking about something.

"Blackout, is it alright if I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you, by any chance, know a Decepticon named Blackout?"

At that, Blackout chuckled.

"I was he."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In the Name of God We Trust

Universe: Live-action Movie 2007, ROTF, and DOTM

Characters/Pairing: Many characters and pairings. Main one is Optimus/Blackout (yeah it is totally rare-pairing)

Rating: K+ for this chapter, but will be M later

Warnings: Cannon-sue, gender-changing, OOCness

Note: I've been planning this fic since ROTF, but decided to wait for the final one to fill in the holes... DOTM made more holes... and for cannon-sue (I believe that is the term) I'll try to refrain as much as possible... It was just that to revive my favourite character (Blackout) things went weird and sue-ish...

* * *

><p>There was void at the beginning and the end of time and space. There was the one, one who had power, one without a name. The one had a conflict in itself, some part wanted to fill the void and other part wanted to keep it as it was. Two conflictions diverged into two entities, Primus the creator and Unicron the destroyer. Primus created and filled the void, and Unicron destroyed and brought back the void. But as time and space came to middle, there was destruction done by Primus and creation done by Unicron. Primus destroyed out of necessity to renew, and Unicron created out of loneliness. Two brothers were opposites and unlike Primus who is admired and worshipped by his creations, Unicron only had the void. Unicron created a life out of void, his companion when he decides to return to the void, out of this time and space.<p>

A companion, a creation. It loved Unicron as that was its only purpose. An unconditional love was given as Unicron gained more hatred from those he has destroyed. Secretly, Primus admired the creation. Something to keep his brother in company while he could not. Unicron may have created that being for his purpose, but it was, just like Primus was of creation and Unicron was of destruction, of void. It was as pure as Primus and Unicron and it loved Unicron. It was the void that loved him back.

When Unicron no longer wished to stay in this time and space, he could not bring himself to take the creation with him. It was the void to take him, not him to take the void. And thus, he slipped out of this time and space alone. The creation would come when it wanted to. Only regret was that the creation would be alone without him.

To the lonely creation, Primus took its hand. His brother's child will be his as well. The creation learned and grew from Primus. But when Primus wished to slip out of this time and space, the creation could not go with him. Primus could not abandon his creations either, so he left with his material body for the use of his creations and gave material body to his brother's child. Be loved. The void accepted Primus and the creation was alone again.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that you were him?"<p>

"That I was Blackout the Decepticon warrior under Lord Megatron. His primary function was battle support with his ability of electromagnetic pulses that interferes with the functioning of electric equipment."

Ratchet had to believe her. While many knew what Blackout does and what his abilities were, only a few knew that Blackout was created as a battle support mech and not a warrior model. Blackout seemed much calmer now, compared both to when Blackout was a Decepticon and to when she was shouting at Optimus Prime.

"Although I regret Blackout's slight… sadistic programming, I do not regret the kills he made during the war. Just as you Autobots having same kills and that it was nothing of vengeance, but of war."

"I wasn't expecting an apology either."

"I just wanted to draw the line first."

Silence fell between the two of them. Blackout did not like to talk much and she was depressed from her fallen friends. Ratchet did not know what to say. At the very least, Ratchet decided to ask more questions.

"Do you have any plans after we set you free?"

"You were going to set me free?"

Blackout's disbelieving optics stared back at Ratchet. Ratchet could not answer. Most likely, Blackout would be taken by the humans for experiments. The Autobots did not have much power.

"I wonder… How is your stand with the humans? I don't think they are treating to right… Aren't we machines to them?"

Ratchet stayed silent. It was something he agreed to. Humans as a race did not accept them.

"What Optimus Prime does is not the best course of action. What he is doing is running errands for humans, no… specifically, he is running errands for the United States of America. That will make you machines to do the jobs, not a race."

"Then what do you suggest? We do not want to dominate the humans like the Decepticons tried to do."

"I… while domination is the best course of action solely regarding the good of Cybertron and the Cybertronians, it is not the best for the both planets. Neither is your method. We need to cooperated and coexist."

"We've been trying."

Feeling bitter, Ratchet snapped at Blackout. As if the Autobots did not know that. Things were complicated. Nothing was so simple and perfect.

"Trying is not enough…" Blackout paused. "Could you bring Optimus Prime? I wish to discuss some things with him."

"Will you yell at him again?"

Blackout shook her head slowly. Well, Blackout did seem complaint and Ratchet could activate his medical overdrive if things went hectic. With that thought, Ratchet called Optimus. Optimus seemed surprised of the request, but he replied that he will come shortly.

"Why did you yell at him?"

"Who wouldn't if one's fathers are killed by him."

"What do you mean by fathers?"

When Ratchet asked that question, Optimus entered the medical bay. Blackout gave a glance to Optimus despite Optimus's optics fixed on her.

"Megatron… Cybertron…"

It was barely louder than a whisper but the two bots could hear it. Optimus asked back in a start.

"Megatron was your father?"

"Not in the sense of creator, but he did raise me."

And he was such a good caretaker too. Blackout made a sad smile. He is no longer here, alive, with her. But she will make things better. If everything worked out well, she will bring back her father. It was yet for him to return to the void.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Optimus!"

"… I won't accept the apology Optimus Prime."

"Blackout!"

"Chief medical officer Ratchet, you have no right to scold me."

Blackout spoke coolly. Optimus wanted her to accept his apology, but he understood why she would hate him so much. That thought pained his spark.

"What I wanted to speak to you are about the future of our race. The war is over in this distant planet with Cybertron destroyed, and only one tenth of our race survived the war. The humans are hostile to Cybertronians and we do not have a permanent place to belong. What is your vision, Optimus Prime? Please tell me what the last leader of Cybertron has in mind."

If Optimus felt the sarcasm in Blackout's voice, he did not mention it. What made him concern was that there was no vision. During the war the population of Cybertronians dwindled to one tenth of that before the war. If they were to be realistic, only two thousand, one fiftieth, would be alive. So many problems existed but there was no answer. Taking in the silence, Blackout spoke slowly. Her three words broke his spark.

"I thought so."

Heavy silence fell between them. Blackout seemed disappointed and resigned. Optimus was in despair. Ratchet was confused.

"If I dare speak my mind, I suggest we negotiate independence from the human government. There is some wasted landmass without human inhabitants and we could gain that land."

"What do you suggest that we offer?"

"Some things… That we will leave this planet, our technology, or threat of another war. But no running errands, Prime. We are not dogs."

"That can't be done. We can't leave this planet, they have our technology, and we will not start another war."

"Yes we can."

Deep black optics met icy blue of Optimus. Blackout once again spoke slowly.

"We will leave this planet. We will settle on Mars where there is an abandoned Decepticon base. All we need is resources, Prime."

"… We cannot leave here."

"… You love the humans more than you love your own."

"No! I-"

"Why would you destroy Cybertron, twice with the sending of the Allspark and your own kill? Freedom is the right of all sentient beings you say… But aren't Decepticons sentient too? While the start of Decepticons was tainted with the Fallen's twisted desire, the ideal of Decepticons were about the wealth of Cybertron. You destroyed him."

"Humans are as-"

"Sentient and has the freedom. And they chose that they do not want Cybertronians on this planet. Optimus Prime. You have a race dependent on you, and your priorities are to be on them."

Blackout slipped off the berth. Both Ratchet and Optimus watched her moved carefully across the room. Blackout stopped facing the wall.

"If you wish our race to die on this planet, please kill me now. Give my body as an offering to the humans as you once did with my comrades and I before my resurrection and obtain whatever time they will give you. Please kill me, Prime."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In the Name of God We Trust  
>Universe: Live-action Movie 2007, ROTF, and DOTM<br>Characters/Pairing: Many characters and pairings. Main one is Optimus/Blackout (yeah it is totally rare-pairing)  
>Rating: T for this chapter, but will be M later<br>Warnings: Cannon-sue, gender-bending, OOCness  
>Note: ... What a very kind comment I received. I have a life with writing 3 papers per week and other thing too. Writing and offering fanfiction is not the highest priority in my list. I write fanfiction to enjoy and thanks to one person, my enjoyment is ruined. I'm not a fanfiction-vending machine. Oh, if you pay me, then I would understand, a bit, but you don't pay me a single cent. So don't order me.<p>

Transformers and the respective franchise belongs on Hasbro and Takara, and the comics licensing by IDW publishing.

* * *

><p>What Primus failed to acknowledge was that his creations were much more selfish than he believed. No one stopped to care for the tiny sparkling lost in the world. Ignorance was a virtue on the planet. Few passing glances were sent, but no care was given. A few of the most damned came to force the sparkling, and they were killed in the violation of Primus' word. If there was no word of Primus, then the sparkling would have died. The sparkling did not cry though. It did not know how to gain attention or how to express emotion in physical method. It waited. So silently that it was the sound of death. After several orns of solitude in the busy world, the sparkling was finally noticed.<p>

"This is strange. Where did you come from?"

The sparkling merely stared at the larger mech. The mech, thinking that his size was scaring the sparkling, knelt so that his figure was less menacing. With unknowable black optics the sparkling replied in unworldly tone.

"I come from my fathers."

"What is your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes, name. Do you not have one?"

The sparkling pondered. What was name? It sounded something unique given to someone. If it was so, then it was the thing her second father told her. He told her that she was the only one, that-

"When I fall, Cybertron falls with me."

This was something unique to the sparkling and thus the sparkling answered with that. No other creation of Primus will be the death of Cybertron. Cybertron, the planet, the second father's body left behind this world was left to her. The mech seemed surprised at the answer. The sparkling's black optics kept staring into the white optics of the mech. With a heavy pause, the mech thought of something.

"Then your name shall be… Blackout."

"Blackout."

"Come young one. I'll take care of you."

Looking at the white optics that held so many assets, the sparkling accepted the hand offered to it. White, pure yet so easily emoted; I will not change you, thought the sparkling.

* * *

><p>"I can't… I won't…"<p>

"You deny my wish? Why? You don't have hope or plans or the responsibilities, why do you deny my wish? Why don't you practice what you preach, and respect my freedom as a sentient being. Or give me a good reason of your denial."

Blackout barked back at Optimus' weak answer. Optimus felt Ratchet's questioning look at him, but he could not answer. It was not the usual respect for life, as it was Blackout's own will that was asking for death. The reason, it was something that made Optimus to think Blackout as beautiful and to feel guilt for taking someone important to her.

"I have no value as hostage as I am no longer a Decepticon and whatever remains of the Decepticons does not exist. I'm simply one more to your kill. And I know that you killed more than you can count. Please…"

Coolant began to swell on Blackout's optics. How did it become that she had to beg for death? And why was he denying her? Wiping the coolant off, Blackout waited for a reply. What she did not expect was a hand on her shoulder. Planning to snap at Optimus, Blackout turned towards him and glared into his optics. And what happened next was beyond imagination.

The Matrix of Leadership pulsed madly inside Optimus' chest compartment. Optimus felt as if he had two sparks at that moment. Strong radiation of pure power, the pulse that imitated the life of Cybertron, it shook his very core of existence. Then, a deep voice echoed through his spark.

'_Last of my primes… Do you love her?'_

'I…'

'_Love her…'_

The voice did not wait for an answer. With the last echo being an order, something left the Matrix. As soon as Optimus felt unknown emptiness, Blackout's optics went wide with surprise. Optimus could only guess that the Matrix was speaking to her as it did to him. However, when coolant began to fall from her optics, Optimus knew that something was different.

'_Child… Live…'_

"If that is your wish… I will live."

Optimus knew that those words were not directed to him, but to the Matrix. It was a relief hearing that she will not try to die. He only hoped that she was sincere in her words. Blackout stayed motionless. Only the coolant tears fell from her optics. Optimus wished that he could make her stop crying, but he could not interrupt. Silence kept the room under its influence.

When silence became unbearable, Ratchet made a few coughs to bring back attention. Blackout turned her head, but kept shedding tears. Ratchet did not say anything but took Blackout back to the berth. After Blackout sat down, Ratchet began to talk.

"Don't be stupid, don't aggravate the humans, and if you try to use any of my medical tools to deactivate yourself I will make you into a toaster!"

Grateful to Ratchet's words, Blackout weakly smiled. She knew that Ratchet did not like her, but his genuine concern to the wellbeing of his patients lifted her spark a bit. If it was him, she would not be judged… It was a relief, both to her and the two mechs.

"I won't… What is a toaster?"

"Search on the web!"

Blackout was puzzled by the unfamiliar word. Toaster- and taking Ratchet's not-so-advice, she accessed the web and searched for the definition of toaster. Her optics widened in surprise. Optimus thought that it was cute… He shook his head.

"Is there cybertronian sized bread to toast?"

"No. I'm making you into human-sized one. It's a threat Blackout."

"Although I don't understand it, I'll just say yes."

"Blackout…"

Blackout chuckled softly hearing Ratchet's growl. Maybe she can _live_.


End file.
